Baby Hiro one-shots
by Cath the Simon Snow Fangirl
Summary: - Esos pobres niños estarán solos sin sus padres. - Claro que no.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a todos los lectores y bienvenidos a esta serie de one-shots , quise hacer estos one-shots por que no hay suficiente material de Baby Hiro en fanfics y sinceramente me gusta mucho Baby Hiro. Los one-shots casi siempre siempre seran desde el punto de vista de Tadashi, bueno sin mas que decir ¡A leer!**

* * *

Sólo.

Estaban solos, sus padres fallecieron hace apenas unas horas, un camionero se atravesó cuando evitaba una pareja de ancianos que estaban caminando, eso me dijo la policía cuando conteste el teléfono.

Camine como zombi hasta el cuarto de los que fueron mis padres y abrí con mucho silencio la puerta, el perfume que mamá se echó antes de irse con papá, fue lo primero que llegó a mí. Llegué hasta la cama y me senté tomando la almohada de mi papá y el olor de su champú asaltó mis fosas nasales. No derramé ninguna lágrima, sólo me quedé quieto dejando que los olores de mis padres me invadieran.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ¿10 minutos? ¿15? ¿20? Lo desconozco. Salí de mi estado zombi cuando el monitor me alertó que llorabas, seguro tienes hambre. Dejé la almohada de papá en su lugar y salí con el mismo silencio con el que entré. Cuando abrí la puerta de tu cuarto y te vi llorando en la cuna por alguna razón te vi mas pequeño de lo que eras y como si fueras de cristal te tome en brazos y empecé a mecerte hasta calmarte justo como lo hacía mama, cuando dejaste de llorar camine a la cocina para calentar tu biberón. Lo calenté con mucho cuidado, al sentir que estaba listo lo probé para ver si no estaba muy caliente y te lo coloqué en los labios. Empezaste a comer y me quede mirándote, en ese momento mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, nunca conocerías a nuestros padres, nunca escucharías a mamá cantarte cuando estés enfermo, papá no te llevaría en los hombros a ver los desfiles, no estarían junto a ti cuando fuera tu primer día de clases pero yo aun estoy aquí. Yo te cuidaré, te hablaré de nuestros padres para que los conozcas, te educaré lo mejor que pueda.

No estarás solo Hiro.

* * *

**se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, reviews o lo que quieran dejar, espero subir un nuevo capitulo pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno me alegra ver que el fic fue bien recibido y aquí esta el segundo capitulo con un personaje que sera muy recuente ya que algunas ideas para el fic son sacadas de un rol que hago un una amiga, sin mas que a hablar a leer.**

**BH6 no me pertenece y se que olvide ponerlo en el primer capitulo perdón por eso.**

* * *

Stiles.

Después del fallecimiento de mis padres pasaron 8 meses, me mudé con mi tía cuando ella se volvió nuestra tutora legal. Quería ayudar a mi tía para que no se preocupara tanto por el dinero, no hace mucho cumplí los 17, así que decidí buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo en la universidad.

\- No es necesario Tadashi. - Dijo tía Cass pasándome el biberón para darle de comer a Hiro.

\- Tía, quiero hacerlo, no es justo que te encargues de todo. - Le dije tomando el biberón y colocando en los labios de Hiro.

Después de darle de cenar a Hiro y acostarlo, tía Cass y yo empezamos a hablar sobre mi decisión de trabajar. Pasamos buena parte de la noche discutiendo sobre eso, tia Cass me decía que sólo me concentrara en estudiar, que podría trabajar horas de más en la cafetería o conseguir un trabajo extra o vender alguna de las cosas que tenia pero que no era necesario que yo trabajara.

\- Tía Cass, estoy seguro de mi decisión, quiero ayudarte con la cuentas del hogar. - Dije decidido, tía Cass sólo suspiró. Ya eran las 12 y seguíamos discutiendo, al final cedió pero me dijo que no escogiera un trabajo muy fuerte, que tomara posición en la biblioteca o ayudando en la cafetería y no como sujeto de pruebas o algo.

Le di a tía Cass las buenas noches y subí al cuarto que compartía con Hiro. Entré en silencio para no despertarlo y me acosté en mi cama sin arroparme ni nada, estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir, mañana empezaría a buscar trabajo.

Cuando el sol salió en la mañana el llanto de mi hermano me despertó, seguro debe tener hambre.

\- Vamos, vamos no hay necesidad de llorar Hiro, ya vamos a comer. - Dije sacando a Hiro de su cuna y acomodándolo en mis brazos, le revisé el pañal por si acaso se despertó por tener el pañal sucio, estaba limpio así que salimos del cuarto y bajamos a la cocina.

\- Buenos días chicos. - Dijo tía Cass cocinando el desayuno. - El biberón de Hiro está en el microondas, Tadashi. - Me dijo y siguió concentrada en no quemar los huevos.

Saqué el biberón del microondas e igual que ayer se lo coloqué en los labios a mi hermanito y lo vi comer. Desde que Hiro llegó a mi vida siempre me ha gustado verlo comer, se ve muy adorable lo suficiente como para tomarle foto cada vez que esté comiendo.

\- ¿Huevos revueltos o enteros? - Me preguntó tía Cass.

\- Revueltos, por favor tía. - Respondí sin dejar de ver mi hermano.

Tía Cass sirvió el desayuno, terminé de darle de comer a Hiro le saque los gases y lo llevé a su cuna para que se distrajera mientras tía Cass y yo desayunábamos.

\- ¿Aun quieres seguir con lo de buscar empleo? - me preguntó tía Cass cuando le pasaba los platos para que los lavara.

\- Si tía, no he cambiado mi decisión - Respondí saliendo de la cocina y subiendo a mi cuarto para arreglarme.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí, tome a Hiro en brazos otra vez y baje a la sala, se lo entregue a tía Cass y salí de la cafetería hacia la universidad.

Hoy era día sin clases para los estudiantes pero los profesores, obreros y demás tienen que ir a la universidad a cumplir sus horarios o trabajos. Llegué a la universidad y fui directamente a la dirección, vi a la secretaria y camine hacia ella.

\- Buenos días, perdone la molestia pero ¿No sabe si aún quedan puestos para ayudar en la biblioteca o la cafetería? - Pregunté a la secretaria.

\- No cariño, lo siento, sólo quedan los puestos para ayudante o sujeto de prueba de los experimentos hechos por los profesores y alumnos. - Me respondió.

\- Entiendo, gracias. - Respondí abatido y camine hacia la salida cuando una voz me detuvo.

\- ¿Busca empleo joven Hamada? - Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, me di la vuelva y vi que era el profesor Callaghan.

\- Sí profesor, quiero ayudar a mi tía con los gastos del hogar. - Respondí.

\- Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte, hoy conseguimos un nuevo profesor de historia de la robótica, podrías ser ayudante y sería un trabajo sencillo, sólo clasificar trabajos y exámenes. - Me dijo el profesor Callaghan.

Sentí que esa información como una ayuda celestial, le pregunté al profesor Callaghan dónde podía conseguir a éste profesor y éste se ofreció a llevarme con él. Salimos de la secretaria y nos encaminamos al pasillo donde donde estaban los salones donde sólo se veía la teoría, terminamos llegando al aula 18.

\- Profesor Hale, creo que conseguí a su ayudante, es uno de nuestra mejores alumnos, su nombre es Tadashi Hamada - me presento el profesor Callaghan.

Frente a nosotros de espalda estaba el profesor nuevo, era de mi estatura y tenía la piel algo bronceada, también noté su cabello castaño corto, después de que el profesor me presentara el nuevo profesor se dio la vuelta y pude ver su rostro, tenía los ojos verdes, la forma de su rostro era un poco cuadrara y al vernos sonrió dejando ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Mucho gusto joven Hamada, mi nombre es Stiles Hale, encantado - dijo estrechando mi mano y volviendo a sonreír, era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que vi en mi vida. 

* * *

**Se aceptan desde tomatazos hasta flores. Y para el fandom de Star Wars Rebels(¡AMO LA PUTA SERIE!) en un futuro no muy lejano haré un fanfic de ellos.**


End file.
